Ego
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Air itu turun dengan derasnya bersama ke egoisan, mengiringi dua hati yang terluka/KarmaNami, DLDR


_Assassination classroom © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning! OOC, TYPO, DLL_

 _Enjoy guys..._

.

.

Langkah itu berhenti melawan tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi daerah sekitarnya. Tubuhnya tersentak dengan pemandangan di depan mata yang tak bisa di elak.

Perempuan itu berdiri tepat di depan lelaki yang tangannya di genggam wanita asing.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan, Karma-kun?" Tanpa basa-basi, Okuda Manami langsung memberikan pertanyaan berbau sindiran pada lelaki yang di panggil Karma itu. Karma sendiri menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan mencium bibir wanita yang ada di sampingnya, "Kami akan menghabiskan malam di _Love Hotel_." _Mercury_ -nya melirik pada Manami.

"Tapi karena kekasihku sudah ada di depanku, kurasa aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Ucapnya menyelesaikan kalimat. Setelah itu Karma memberikan payung yang di pegangnya pada wanita itu, "Kau bisa pulang sekarang dan tak perlu khawatir soal bayaran, ok." Wanita itu memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk, setuju-setuju saja dengan apa yang kliennya inginkan. Tangannya mengambil payung tersebut, langkahnya pun mulai menjauh meninggalkan dua insan yang masih berada di bawah hujan itu.

 _Mercury_ dan _violet_ itu saling menatap. Dengan jarak tak lebih dari dua meter keduanya masih berdiri saling berhadapan, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Masih dibawah hujan, tubuh Karma yang semula kering, kini basah karena tak ada perlindungan untuk menahan air itu menimpa. Berbeda dengan perempuan yang ada di depannya yang masih terlindung dibawah payung hitam yang di pegangnya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menawarkan payung pada lelaki itu.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tak melihat atau mendengar apapun."

"Kenapa harus berpura-pura, kau kan tidak buta dan tuli." Pertanyaan dan jawaban itu bercampur bersama suara air yang rintik.

"Apa kau menungguku untuk bertanya kenapa kau berselingkuh?"

"Ya, karena aku sudah siap untuk menjawab semuanya." Pegangan pada gagang payung itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. _Violet_ yang berlapis kacamata itu berusaha memberikan tatapan yang kuat untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

"Baikah, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena aku sudah muak dengan sikap so sibukmu itu."

" _Please_ , kita sudah membahas semua ini. Aku sedang berusaha menggapai cita-citaku."

Karma tersenyum mengejek, "Oh ya tentu, cita-citamu sebagai Ilmuan, aku sangat tahu itu. Tapi apakah kau tahu bahwa karena hal itu kau jadi berubah?"

Manami terdiam tak berusaha membantah ucapan yang sudah di lontarkan lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau baru sadar semua hal tentang cita-citamu itu sudah menyakitiku? Kau menjadi orang sibuk yang menggunakan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk mengurusi cita-citamu. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan kau terakhir kali memberikan waktu untukku."

"Lalu, apa kau pikir berselingkuh dan tidur dengan wanita lain itu lebih baik? Kau pikir itu tidak menyakitiku?" Kali ini Manami menjawab semua kalimat yang di sudutkan padanya. Suaranya terdengar parau namun lantang, masih tak ingin terlihat lemah. Namun hal itu sedikit sia-sia dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah dari kantung mata sang pemilik.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Entah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan lagi atau memikirkan apa yang sudah dikatakan. Namun kembali sebuah suara hadir ditengah ramainya suara air yang gemericik.

"Jadi—" Karma menoleh melihat perempuan berstatus kekasihnya itu kembali berbicara.

"—bagaimana hubungan kita?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan hati terluka, bimbang dan takut. Suara yang bergetar sudah cukup menjadi buktinya.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi semua ini berubah menjadi buruk. Hubungan kita sudah hancur sejak lama." Karma membuang muka, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu sembari menatap paras di depannya.

Manami menunduk. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sedikit desahan menahan napas terdengar darinya. Dengan sengaja tangannya menurunkan payung dan memposisikannya di tengah, tepat diantara dia dan Karma. Tak ingin membiarkan lelaki itu melihatnya menangis.

Tangisan dan kebungkaman itu berlarut bersama derasnya hujan. Hitam langit pun menambah kekalutan suasana. Keduanya sama-sama dalam kondisi basah kuyup, terluka dan merasa sakit akan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan ini. Tidak ada pihak yang benar-benar baik atau benar-benar salah. Tapi dengan kejadian ini keduanya tahu mulai sekarang mereka akan menapakan kaki di jalan yang berbeda.

.

.

 **End.**


End file.
